


【银魂/冲土】Eleventh Hour(最后一刻）

by XTORY



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTORY/pseuds/XTORY
Summary: 在土方十四郎生命中的最后一刻，他还来得及以这份陈述作为自己的悼词，我们也许可以在其中窥探到做出这个决定之后的他是如何在这段时间内为自己送终。角色死亡注意
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo





	【银魂/冲土】Eleventh Hour(最后一刻）

高楼下的人群聚得越来越密集，无数目光像是利剑，企图把楼顶上伫立的那个清瘦身影刺穿——他在那里已经有一段时间了，脚边散落着抽尽的烟头，大大小小聚了一堆。因着距离太远，不能把他的神情看得分明，但男人身上的制服却明目昭彰地显示着他的身份。  
  
终于，最后一支烟也被燃尽，经历过这个慢得像是嘲弄的过程后，他微微张开双臂，纵身一跃。  
  
人群死一般的寂静，下一秒，有人尖叫起来。  
  
——  
  
土方又把那堆文件翻了一遍，尽管上面的文字自己早已烂熟于心，然后他下意识把刀拿出来擦拭，却发现身边空无一物，只得苦笑一声自己记性不好。  
  
临时住所只是一排狭窄的长屋，地方不大但是也勉强够用。“等待上面进一步指示”，这是官方的说法，土方也知道这都是狗屁。上面巴不得真选组彻底消失，好一劳永逸的解决问题，但是他们又不会轻易让这个潜在的威胁离开幕府的视线，即使收回刀剑也不能保证什么，因此双方都在僵持着，静待问题的最优解出现。  
  
近藤对此持乐观态度，不如说他对任何事的态度都是无差别的乐观，“就当是放假了！”他笑着宣布，但笑得并不好看，在处境艰难时，近藤总是第一个萎靡不振的，这一点就像他在顺境中所向披靡一样显而易见。土方很清楚这一点，因此在他拉开门看到近藤一脸颓废时也并没有说些什么。  
  
冲田抬起眼看了他一下，又垂了下去，他烦躁地搓着桌布的一角，土方看不到他的表情，也许不看最好，他心里思量着坐了下来。若无其事地点了一根烟，没有人在看他，很好，这就意味着没有人看到他的手在发抖。  
  
“那边的意思是？”他问道，其实在心里早就有了答案。  
  
而近藤的回应也和他所想的别无二致，土方点了点头，他不知道该说什么，烟雾在胸腔弥漫开来，却因为找不到宣泄的出口而憋得生疼，他感觉到心脏都要炸开了，在漫长的死寂之后冲田站起身来，“我出去了。”他说道，没有给其他人回答的时间，猛地拉开门走了出去。  
  
“或许是我说的太严重了，”近藤还在为此做着无谓的挽救，他就像讲了一个自己都不觉得好笑的笑话一样僵硬着表情，“大家不都是好好的吗。”  
  
土方没有回答，他知道一旦开口自己一定会说谎，他知道，在不知不觉中自己已经对生活失去了兴趣，他有的只是活下去的必要条件，是支撑着这具不该活下去的躯壳呼吸，行走的条件。他站起身，把手扶在了门上，却很久都没有动，像是被催眠了一样，既没有说话，也没有任何动作，近藤看着他的背影犹豫了很久，终于开口问道：  
  
“还有事吗，十四？”  
  
像是被这句话惊醒了一样，土方的身子僵了一下，“没事了。”他稍微用力地推开门，走了出去。  
  
——  
  
冲田正站在门廊上，他抱着双臂，身体紧绷的像是一把剑。听到身后的声音后他侧了侧脸，然后把视线转向上方。他不喜欢这种感觉，这样的场景让他显得被动又局促，你为什么不快点走开啊，站在这里在等什么吗？他换了一条腿支撑身体，对自己如此的镇定自若不由得感到奇怪。  
  
土方随着他的视线抬起头，“真美啊。”他评论道。  
  
“土方先生又在发表高见吗？不如我去要来纸笔供你一人吟诗赏月可好？”他这句话说的很快，快到根本无法从这冷嘲热讽的句子中窥探到任何感情色彩，但是不知道为什么，他就是觉得土方能听出来这连他自己都无以名之的弦外之音。  
  
但土方只是带着好笑的语气骂了他一句，“一天不消遣我就能把你憋死吗？”他又点燃了一根烟，他最近抽烟越来越凶了，冲田看着对方迫不及待地叼住滤嘴一阵猛吸，那动作就好像他马上就再也吸不到这玩意了一样。  
  
他愣了一下，似乎被自己的这个念头吓到了，于是他趁土方不注意抢过了那根烟扔在地上，再狠狠地踩了上去，就好像要把这个念头碾碎一般。  
  
“我可不想吸二手烟毒害自己啊，土方先生。”他告诉对方。  
  
——  
  
土方又一次失眠了。  
  
他不愿意睡着，因此再躺下去也就没有什么意义。他下意识地走上街去，记忆穿过萧条的酒馆，越过没有人的街道，掠过这座城市最阴暗的角落。灯，路，建筑物和往事像迷宫一样在他眼前展开，在一个个转弯处通向注定的结局。  
  
他走过那些曾经巡逻过的街道，每一步都仿佛踩在曾经留下的脚印上，速度缓慢得有些迟钝，如果有人看到他这样在街上游荡，多半也会当他是鬼魂吧，他想。  
  
他开始习惯性的，条件反射一样地重复着相同的事情，后来土方自己也忘记了最初这一行为的目的，他忘掉的事情有很多，全忘掉吧，全忘掉就不会这么痛苦了，但是那些回忆却不停地敲打着他的心房，敲得他的心都快炸开了。  
  
后来有一次他开门的时候碰倒了门口的伞，听到近藤在房中迷迷糊糊地喊了一声，“是谁啊？”  
  
他正在脑海中拼命搜刮一个答案，却听到总悟的声音在身后响起，“我陪土方先生出去走走，近藤老大，”他率先开门走出去之后回过头，眼睛死死地盯着自己，就好像要在他身上烧出自己想要的答案一样，“走吧。”  
  
他什么都没有想。  
  
他只是跟上了总悟的步伐。  
  
——  
  
冲田的手指烦躁地敲打着方向盘，这是辆破破烂烂的车，但好歹还能动，他费了不少力气弄到的这辆车——如今没有几个人愿意和他这样的人打交道，在接过车钥匙的时候还听到对方嘴里不干不净地骂着自己，冲田压下来挥拳上去的念头，好脾气地道了谢。  
  
他转过头看着土方，后者把脸抵在车窗上呆滞地看着窗外，那双眼睛就好像要把周遭的一切像香烟一样尽数吸入似的，连眨都不眨一下。一副死样子，真让人生气，冲田腹诽着，却意外地没有脱口而出。他只是机械地打着方向盘，刻意放慢速度，因为他知道土方需要这个，或许他自己也是同样。  
  
“真漂亮。”土方突然这样说，没有主语，但是冲田知道他说的是月亮，他在为那个没有结局的夜晚收尾。  
  
但是冲田没有抬头去看月亮，他注视着身边的那双眼睛，眼睛里映出来了春天的花和夏天的树，或许还有秋天的纷扰和冬日的肃穆，他望着这些，轻声回答说：“是啊。”  
  
“真漂亮。”  
  
之后是如何开始的，冲田记不清了，他只记得自己咬住土方嘴唇的时候甚至还没有把车停下来，他们在那辆破破烂烂的车里疯狂地亲吻，做爱，多年未被保养修理过的座椅发出了抗议的尖叫，冲田怀疑他们即将以一种激烈的方式搞垮这辆车子，但是他们谁也没有停下来。  
  
他胡乱地去吻那张急促喘息的嘴，在那本就布满伤痕的身体上竭力留下属于自己的痕迹，他好想杀了他，兑现自己一直以来的承诺，把他干死在这堆廉价的织物中，后来他又想为什么不能反过来呢，那家伙竭力绞紧的身体分明就是要将自己毁灭，他们就像是两个亡命之徒，一旦相逢就同归于尽。  
  
激烈得像是世界末日就要到来。  
  
——  
  
土方向着那个方向走去，人群的嘈杂声在他的脑海中变得安静，就像是头脑自动隔离了周遭的一切。  
  
他记得他离开的时候，太阳还没完全升起，几缕光线却已经冲破云层，看起来是个难得的好天气。他记得冲田走进屋里，用一种最为刻意的稀松平常的语调向近藤提议晚些时候去一下那家常去的酒馆。他记得在那之后他又在街角的杂货店买了一包烟，之前的那包到底放到那里了？  
  
他又穿上了真选组制服，他又独自一人了。  
  
他再一次穿过了那座与近藤和总悟走过的桥，他最初就是穿过了那座桥，来到了江户，过上了一种崭然有别于之前的人生，而现在他不得不把它放弃了。  
  
他不觉得自己有勇气回头。  
  
——  
  
“总悟啊，以前从来都不出来喝酒吧。”近藤拿着酒杯，有些不知所措，只得在对方示意倒酒时顺从的递了过去。在这样的一个时期，酒馆人不多，很是冷清。他们两人是仅有的客人，选的靠窗的位置，桌上摆着点心和大量的，叫不上名字的酒。  
  
“只是没有近藤兄这么频繁而已，”冲田赌气似的将杯中物一口气喝尽，随后抑制住了无声的咳嗽，“近藤兄不要总是把我当小孩子。”  
  
近藤笑着看面前的少年，青春期冲田因为身高不断地抽长而看上去有些单薄，但那骄傲而漫不经心的神情却分明还是自己在武州初次遇到的那个孩子，逞强地努力挤进去曾经不属于自己的圈子，就像此刻，明明不胜酒力却一杯接一杯地喝着，直到那原本略显苍白的脸颊飞上了一抹红晕。“别喝那么快啊，总悟。”他劝冲田。  
  
冲田摇了摇头露出一个勉强的笑容，他又喝下一杯，一饮而尽就好像那是一剂补药，酒精到了体内就变得滚烫，在他身体里横冲直撞，最后，就像是寻找一个宣泄的出口一样一股脑涌上他的头顶。冲田安静下来，趴在桌上把脸埋进臂弯去看窗外。  
  
心好痛，快要痛死了啊。  
  
明明无能为力的事情就不要去想了，但为什么会这么痛苦呢。  
  
“总悟，你还好吧？”近藤以为他喝醉了，小心地用手推了推冲田的肩膀，“我去要杯茶给你喝吧？”说完就伸手准备唤来侍者，却感觉到冲田冰冷的手指用力地扣住了自己的手，然后他摇了摇头。  
  
“花落了。”冲田指了指窗外，轻声说。  
  
“什么？”近藤顺着他指的方向去看，窗外池塘里游着几尾金鱼，旁边是一棵樱花树，绯红的花朵繁盛而热烈地开放着，水面上也零零落落地飘着几片花瓣。但如果仔细看的话，就能发现窗外的全部景色都不过只是一个精致的人工布景而已。“你看错啦总悟，那棵树是假的，花是纱制的。”  
  
冲田沉默了一会，垂下了眼睛，近藤看不清他的表情，“是啊，”他终于开口道，“我看错了。”他带着一种似笑非笑的表情靠在窗边，然后就势躺了下来。  
  
什么嘛，只是棵假树啊。  
  
——  
  
“土方先生一个人站在这干什么呢，该不会又在舞文弄墨吧。”他看着站在樱花树下的身影，忍不住揶揄道。方才下了不小的雨，这会才刚刚停下来，但是那家伙看样子已经站了很久，以至于他回过头的时候冲田都能看清楚雨水顺着他的脸淌了下来。  
  
“谁舞文弄墨啊你这个小鬼整天尽胡说八道。”土方向他走过来，没有去抹掉脸上的雨水，冲田也想要向对方的方向走过去却发现双腿沉重得抬不起来，土方越走越近，这时候他才看出来那顺着脸颊流淌的并不是雨水，而是血。  
  
冲田感到自己悬浮起来，拼命想要伸手抓住土方，土方却在被自己触碰到的那一刻坠入了无尽的黑暗。  
  
他猛地醒过来，满脸泪水。  
  
他还记得最后一次见到的土方，他的故作镇定，他的别扭笑容，冲田分明能从那笑容中看到一丝羞涩和无尽的悲伤。他点燃了一根烟拿在手上，简短地说了几句冲田已经听倦了的吩咐，之后就是沉默，直到烟烧到了尽头，他看见土方的手抖了一下，随后狠狠地碾灭了烟。  
  
“我该走了。”他说。  
  
冲田机械地点了点头。  
  
然后他们就在破晓的熹微晨光中分开了。  
  
——  
  
土方的东西比他想的还要少，当冲田猛地推开那扇门时也因着面前空荡荡的景象而怔了一下。  
  
那家伙，原来已经把这些都安排好了吗。  
  
重要的文件都已经被集中回收销毁，衣柜中除了被褥也只剩下寥寥几件衣物——他是穿着制服下葬的，如果真的可以将此称之为葬礼的话。冲田的手缓缓抚过那些布料，干燥，清醒，疏离得没有温度，他费了好大力气才抑制住自己把脸埋进去的冲动，如果这样，他在此之前一切处心积虑的设计伪装也将前功尽弃。因此，他只是沉默着将衣服收好，并尽他所能放慢这个过程，直到一个东西从衣服的口袋中掉了出来。  
  
是一盒烟，已经被拆开取走了一支，纸盒的边缘有些磨损和手指揉捏出的折痕。冲田从另外一只口袋中找到了打火机，犹豫了片刻他抽出了一支烟，在黑暗中熟练地按下打火机按键，试探地放在嘴边，烟草燃烧他猛吸一口，然后开始无声地剧烈咳嗽，在呛出的眼泪中他的脸庞憔悴麻木，眼圈发红，一点火星在他指间明明灭灭。  
  
人人都死掉才好呢。他由衷想道。  
  
他从烟雾中看到了那片樱花。曾几何时，在武州他也看到过这样的樱花，就像是野地上兀自出现的火山一般绚烂而热烈，那时候的他打心底羡慕着那棵树。而现在，盛开的樱花恍若一片败絮般令人厌倦。但是冲田在那些樱树中——江户时代以来向岛的樱树中发现了他自己曾经从未意识到的东西。  
  
——  
  
番外：  
  
还有三分钟。  
  
嗯，来得及再交代几件事情。  
  
在接下来这份陈词中我不会提到任何在世之人的姓名，大概是由于那残留的自尊心，怀疑主义和利害打算，我孤身一人地死在众目睽睽之下，与任何人都没有关系。但还是想尽最后的力气说点什么，即使到头来听众也只有自己一个，而观众的数量却相当可观。  
  
这个想法是在何时产生的？  
  
嗯，也许是在一开始，在我选择离开武州和深爱的女孩的那一刻，我就已经过上了一种激烈到时刻都会死去的生活。而那之后我能感受到不断聚集在我身上的目光，信任，关注，追随，憎恶，鄙夷，我和这些目光共生共存，这些目光造就了土方十四郎，这些目光推着他走向了一条无法回头的康庄大道。  
  
起初，我把兄长那方寸小屋看作自己的容身之所，然后亲戚为一己私欲碾碎了它；后来，我把真选组看作自己的容身之所，而接下来幕府的背信弃义碾碎了它。现在我懂了，容身之所从来都是不存在的，那些每次都让我痛不欲生的破坏也从来都不是飞来横祸，他们想要碾碎的人，是我。  
  
是我的出生让亲戚意识到我之于家族的危险之处，一旦我活着一天，他们就会如坐针毡；是我的存在让幕府意识到真选组的危险之处，只要我存在一天，他们就会夜长梦多。讽刺的是，我无法就这些为自己辩护，因为真相就是这样，我是真选组副长土方十四郎，除了杀人没有别的事情要做。只是这一次要杀的人，是我自己。  
  
因此，当我的尸体残破不堪地落在地上，用身躯向全世界展开一面绯红旗帜时，所有人就会明白危险已经解除，幕府的双手没有沾上我的血，真选组的其他人也得以全身而退。  
  
而我留下了我的恶名，所有做过头事的人都会留下恶名。  
  
我会为此付出代价。  
  
说了这么多，你会问我：难道你就不怕死吗？做这些事情的时候你就没有过哪怕一分一秒的迟疑吗？  
  
你在废话。我也是一介凡人，不如说懦弱本就是我的一部分，是每个人的一部分。排斥不愿发生的事情是人之本能，即使你知道这是问题的最优解。没错，我很害怕，在暗自做出这个决定后的每一个晚上我都睡不着觉，也许这就是最后一夜了呢，我是这么想着的，于是强撑着疲惫到透支的身体，在街上闲逛，那些打烊的餐厅，那些营业的夜店，那些原本并不起眼甚至粗鄙得有些可笑的东西，我经过那些地方，就像是亡者在抹杀掉自己生前留下的印记，我知道真正到了那个时候我不可能享受到一个属于普通人的体面葬礼，所以这一切都要我亲自提前执行。  
  
那之后的每一个夜晚我都是这样度过的。  
  
我就是这么撑到这一天的。  
  
但现在我已经不害怕了。经历了那么多个不眠之夜后，永远的长眠倒是充满诱惑性，我死后会怎么样的呢？那些问题从来没想过，比起来倒是更希望就此终结，最后一刻就是最后一刻，人活一生实在太过辛苦，留恋归留恋，谁还想要重头再来。  
  
人越来越多了，距离太远并不能看得分明，真选组——已经没有真选组了，没有标志性的黑色制服，我们说到底也不过只是一群普通人，再平凡不过。在茫茫人海中消失，选择寻常的工作，爱上寻常的人，像每一个寻常的好人一样，过上平安顺遂的一生。他们也许会忘记我，也许会记得我，也许在几十年后的这样一个黄昏，把鬼之副长的故事讲给他们的孩子听。  
  
最后，我开始回想自己的一生，很平淡地想，却仍感到来自周身的一股巨大的冲击，让心脏几乎都炸开了。这就是我的前途，执剑之人终将为剑而死。这个观点确实使我心里有了仗势，在纵身一跃前我开始反复思索死亡将给予我的和平，想到这些让我得以完整的死去。  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 好——的，感谢您看到这里。  
> 几个月前，我非常匆忙地写了一篇类似题材的东西，比起完整的文章更像是草稿，或是半成品。但是我非常喜欢那个故事，那个故事对于我塑造土方十四郎这个人物来说也非常重要。因此这一次我又围绕那个故事写了这篇文章，这一次我知道自己尽了全力。  
> 感谢我的女朋友对这个故事付出的努力，要知道，没有她的话，这篇文章也许永远不会与大家见面。  
> 也感谢每一个喜欢这篇文章的人，爱你们。


End file.
